


Rope Tricks

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Cowgirl Position, Dominance, F/M, Face Sitting, Face Slapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 04 -Orgasm Denial. Snaefrid is dominant, fierce, kinky, experienced... in other words, she's everything Björn ever wanted.





	Rope Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI33RlqRHa4) from the show.  
This is pure PWP starting just mere seconds before an orgasm. Kinda. Enjoy.

**Rope Tricks**

Moans filled the room. Heavy thrusts, panting, the smacking sound of skin hitting skin.  
"Snaefrid, I'm..."

Snaefrid's eyes widened. _No way - not yet._ She pulled her legs towards her body and kicked Björn off. In the blink of an eye she had switched their positions. She straddled his chest and slapped his face, hard. "Don't you dare," she hissed. Another slap, with her other hand, then she quickly reached for his wrists and tied them to the bedframe with one of her ropes. "This ends when I'm ending it."

The woman reached behind herself to feel for Björn's cock. A pleased smile appeared on her lips when she found him still very hard. He really seemed to enjoy her slapping him. "I'm not nearly done yet," she explained and stood up to turn around, facing his bottom half. The rattle of the bedframe conjured another smile - Björn had obviously tried to free himself to touch her.  
"No you can't free yourself," she said quietly, and got back on her knees. She moved her hips back, towards Björn's face, until his tongue could reach her puss. "Be a good boy and lick it for m-"  
The command she gave him turned into a drawn out moan. He already knew what to do, and he had pushed his tongue greedily into her. When he moved it back again, he incidentally touched her clit with the tip, which had her starting to rock her hips and spread her legs a little further. Small curses and soft moans left her lips while she pushed herself against his mouth.

Soft, long fingers caressed Björn's base of the cock. Snaefrid took another of her ropes and lay it around his erection loosely, caressingly. Björn cocked his head back to take a breath and release a soft moan.  
"Don't stop," she demanded. She tied an adjustable knot and tightened the rope until Björn could feel his blood pulse through his erection. Then she pushed her puss back onto his mouth. "Lick faster."

Björn didn't waste any time and did as she commanded. Snaefrid meanwhile leaned down and placed some wet kisses along the sides of his shaft. For a brief moment she closed her lips around the tip, but then she got up again. She stood above him, her feet on the bed, and kicked his ribs slightly while turning around. "Don't you dare to finish before me."  
She gave the rope around his cock a little tug and tested if it had the right tightness, before making another, simpler knot to keep it from loosening. "You got to be strong now."

Snaefrid's lips parted as she let herself slide onto him, feeling him deep inside again. Once she reached the base, she let her hips rock slightly and slapped his chest with her flat hand. She moved up again, and back down - another slap, two, three. Björn barely felt the pain, the throbbing of his cock clouded his mind, and she felt so good, so warm and soft around him. Snaefrid's slow, aimed motions got faster and sloppier. She rocked her hips forwards, backwards, up some inches and back down. Always back down in strong movements, thrusting herself onto him.   
Again, the bedframe rattled - Björn forgot he was tied. He wanted to touch her, to hold her. Her delicate breasts were rocking in rhythm with her hips and he felt the urge to grab her ass cheeks to fuck her even harder, deeper.   
"No you don't," she panted and slapped him again, this time his cheeks.

Instead letting him touch her, she reached down for the base of her own ass and parted her cheeks to let him slide in deeper more easily. Her movement now came from her knees and thighs, not just from the hips. She found a rhythm and a position she liked, where she could feel him hit her sweet spot over and over again. A faint smile on her lips, she allowed herself to release her moans, soft and high and steadily growing rougher and louder. Björn's voice joined her, and his hips arched up to meet hers. There was not much else he could do.

"Now you can," she said between her moans, when she could feel a tingle deep inside, reaching all the way to her clit. She went on for two, three more thrusts, then she opened the knot on the rope around Björn's cock. Another thrust and she could see in his face how close he was. "Now, Björn!"  
She quickly loosened the rope below her, intensifying his release. She could feel him twitch and spill inside, which sent her over the edge. Her muscles contracted and she rocked her hips on him uncontrollably. He thrust her just as wildly. 

Snaefrid let herself drop forwards while she was riding out her orgasm, her hands met the bedframe, searching for a hold. She found his hands, still tied, and they laced their fingers.   
Just a moment - then it was over. She released him and lay down on his chest, still panting.  
"You did well," she mumbled. She placed a kiss on his red cheek, freed his hands and lay down again, allowing him to hug her in their sleep.


End file.
